Ergo Proxy: Angel
by Goddess of Hate
Summary: As the city of Romdeau falls beneath her, Monad proxy soars above the sky and thinks of the actions of men and God, and about how all the infected Autoraves shall find peace in their souls.


Ergo Proxy: Angel. 

I watch the city fall without blinking.

Truly, it was destined to die. Ergo Proxy told me once that it would never be able to remain. Romdeau was a mistake from the beggining, and a mistake it shall remain, until the bitter end.

Spreading my wings, I lift myself higher into the air. Vincent... Where is Vincent? And more importantly, where is the angel? Real? Where is Real?

Ergo Proxy told me one more thing before he left to descend to mortality. He told me a secret I must keep with me forever. He told me that he was going to create a girl; No, an Angel, and give her the power to kill him. That was what he wanted, he said. What an honor! What an honor for me to be born again with the face of an angel! What an honor to play, unpunished by God, as the chosen one of the emissary of death!

I hear 'Daedalus' call me. He's on the ground, pouring blood and screaming for me. But what can I do? They were destined to die.

And what of the sweet child he called, 'Pino'? Where has that precious girl gone? I have to find her, for she, to, is a chosen one of Ergo Proxy. Besides that, she was blessed by Senekisu before Senekisu died. That girl... She has seen the great face of the Creator, I'm sure of it! If I have to save her, I will. I promised Vincent I would look after them. The people of this great city he created. That was the last thing I ever said to him. I vowed to protect his Angel; the saviour of death itself. And that girl, Pino, as well. She sees with the eyes of a cherub of the heavens. Within her, I sense the spirit of an angel.

There is a cry from below me. I hear a shout. An infected autorave cries out as the building before it falls to the ground. It runs over, screaming for its owner desperately. What a desolate sight! I wish they all had souls like this one.

There she is. Kristeva. The Entourage of Raul Creed. She walks calmly down the street as to her left, a large building bursts into flames. She is looking for something, I sense. Could she know where Vincent is?

I fly lower, towards her. She turns around and studies me with emotionless eyes.

"Who do you seek?" I cry over the roar of the water gushing out of a burst water tank. Kristeva gracefully steps out of the way as a group of immigrants run frantically by.

"I must find the one called Pino," she answers me. "It is his final wish that I find and protect the girl."

And I see it in her eyes. She, too, has become infected. She is alive.

"Save her!" I cry. "Save the cherubim they have called Pino."

Kristeva nods. A malfunct autorave runs past, shoving her out of the way. She doesn't even flinch as she hits the ground. I lower myself towards her, reaching out my hands.

"For this is the task the great creator has given you," I say. She looks up at me. Her eyes seem to shine, and I know that even though her body cannot cry, her soul is so filled with emotion that she is crying in her spirit.

"Really?" she asks me. "The great creator chose to give a task to even a humble autorave belonging to the man who tried to kill him?"

"Only the Angel can kill death," I say. "He chose for all of his children to have a purpose, even though they didn't want to fulfill it. No one could ever do what they were born to do. But I pray to God for their souls, that they shall be given a second chance someday."

"Then so be it," Kristeva tells me. "Time means nothing to me. I will live until I have done as I am instructed to do, and when that's over, then it's up to God to decide if I have a soul worthy of Heaven."

I smile at her. "He already has!" I cry as I begin to fly back towards the sky. "He has, and it's beautiful!"

With that, I flap my wings once more and continue my search for Ergo Proxy.

Because I have to say goodbye.

* * *

What do you think? I won't glorify this; someone else could have done better. But I'd like to hear what you have to say. Aren't you glad that Ergo Proxy now has it's own proper section? I was so happy when I saw that! Now I'm off to write one for the Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni section.

R&R and thanks for reading!


End file.
